Hoshiyomi
|name= Hoshiyomi |image name= Hoshiyomi.png |kanji= 星黄泉 |romaji= Hoshiyomi |literal meaning=Underworld star |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |age-part3= |death= |status=Deceased |species= Daiyōkai |gender= Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Green (red when possessed by the Naginata of Kenkon) |hair=Green |skin=Tan |family= * Tsukiyomi |weapons=Naginata of Kenkon |techniques=Demon Ninja Attacks |abilities=Flight |occupation= Leader of the Demon ninjas |team= Tsukiyomi Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryū, Genbu |affiliation= |anime debut=137 |media=Anime |japanese voice= Kazuya Nakai |english voice= Michael Dobson |imagecat= Images of Hoshiyomi }} '|星黄泉|Underworld star}} is a humanoid demon ninja and daiyōkai who fought for good and justice alongside his human love, the priestess Tsukiyomi, until he was sealed away by her and he began to despise humans from then on. History A powerful pair, Hoshiyomi eventually employed Kaijinbō, Tōtōsai's evil former apprentice, to craft a weapon for him, after Tsukiyomi began to show extreme signs of fatigue from their battles. With the bodies of 222 demons Kaijinbō forged the Naginata of Kenkon (trans. “Halberd of Heaven and Earth”), a powerful sword with a stave in the middle of two separate, yet equally balancing powerful blades. After Hoshiyomi received his prize Tsukiyomi no longer had to fight their common foes, but he struggled with the evil from the sword that was possessing him. Tsukiyomi eventually sealed Hoshiyomi within a pentagram with the intent of destroying the naginata; however, her plans went awry as fatigue overtook her and she died before she could both destroy the naginata or release Hoshiyomi. During the story Decades later, Hoshiyomi was freed and eventually reacquired both blades (one of which Akitoki Hōjō had in his possession to guard), waging war on all of humanity for “its betrayal.” After creating a black hole-like vortex, Inuyasha and Kagome are eventually able to defeat him with the combined power of Inuyasha’s Backlash Wave, Kagome’s sacred arrow, and a little spiritual help from Tsukiyomi’s soul; the Naginata of Kenkon is destroyed along with him. In addition, just before Hoshiyomi’s death, he realizes Tsukiyomi’s true intent (having begrudged her for sealing him away) of her last actions, forgives her, and, upon his death, is reunited with her. Personality Hoshiyomi, in many aspects, is Inuyasha in reverse. Inuyasha originally only sought power, such as when he learned of the Shikon jewel and wanted to become a full-fledged demon, but after meeting Kagome and friends, he started to value human life and became more kind: Hoshiyomi was originally caring and protected human life, but after being betrayed by a human he now despises them and only seeks to become more powerful. In battle, Hoshiyomi has shown reservedness to killing, having the opportunity to slay Inuyasha several times but instead says:'' "I'll say it again. While this blade means everything to me, it has absolutely no value to you or your friends. If you back off, I'll spare you and the other humans, too. Or do you place no value on your life?"'' This is odd compared to many other daiyōkai in the series, who wouldn't even give their opponents a chance to run and would simply kill them without a thought. In addition to valuing the lives of others, Hoshiyomi had strong human emotions, and fell in love with the priestess Tsukiyomi, and thought that the woman betrayed him. Hoshiyomi is also similar to the Inu no Taishō: The great dog demon commissioned Tōtōsai to create the Tessaiga so he could protect Izayoi, his mortal lover. Hoshiyomi commissioned Kaijinbō to forge the Naginata of Kenkon to protect Tsukiyomi, only in his circumstances he was unable to control his new weapon. Powers & Abilities *'Demon Ninja Shadow Incarnation:' Hoshiyomi has the ability to create doppelgangers of himself, hiding which one is his true self so his opponents will attack false enemies. Though this doesn't work so well when he battles Inuyasha, because the half-demon knows which one is real by the scent. Hoshiyomi_multiimágenes.JPG|Demon Ninja Shadow Incarnation. Demon Ninja Shadow Hold.jpg|Demon Ninja Shadow Hold. Pentacle Barrier.jpg|Demon Ninja Pentacle Barrier. Ball of Light.JPG|Hoshiyomi commanding the Demon Ninjas while in his Ball of Light form. *'Demon Ninja Shadow Hold:' Hoshiyomi throws a dagger into the shadow of his opponent, holding them down by their silhouette and rendering them unable to move. However, when there is total darkness and the shadow is unrecognizable from the rest of the darkness, the technique weakens in power. This is seen when the light of the moon is covered up by clouds and Inuyasha notices that he can move again. *'Demon Ninja Pentacle Barrier:' Hoshiyomi creates a barrier with a pentacle-star spell, making it impossible to be disturbed. Its unknown if Inuyasha's red Tessaiga would've been able to break the barrier, because Inuyasha, Akitoki Hōjō and the others were busy battling the 4 demon ninjas. He dispels this barrier when the Naginata of Kenkon is completed, relying on just the blade for protection. *'Ball of Light:' Much like Sesshōmaru, Hoshiyomi transforms into an orb of light when traveling great distances. This is seen when he flees with Kagome as his hostage. Quotes de:Hoshiyomi Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Category:Swordsmen Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Daiyōkai Category:Anime-exclusive